


Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops

by Nina36



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with his hand on her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks, her lips parting open, accepting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops

It started with a kiss, innocent, light, almost chaste. It tasted of beer and lemon, of a night spent smoking and laughing, telling each other stories.  
It started with his hand on her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks, her lips parting open, accepting him.   
It was their first kiss, and it was awkward, messy and hot… and they both feel blood rushing, flowing more quickly in their veins, their cheeks flushing as they craved for more, needed more.  
There was desire, attraction…it had always been there, something unsaid, the proverbial elephant in the room that they had both circumnavigated, because none of them wanted complications, none of them was ready…  
Matt tasted salty, he kissed like he lived: with passion, intensely, with wonder and joy…  
Karen tasted like the sugary cocktail she had drunk, the afterstaste of the cigarette she had smoked before, she kissed like she laughed, like she lived…with everything she was.   
Matt’s hands were sure when they held Karen’s face in his hands, even if his heart was beating too fast, and her skin was warm and soft.   
Matt knew how to kiss… how to touch her.

They didn’t even think about consequences, they lived a strange life: creating a home away from home, living their lives in a sort of bubble that made seem real life, the one they lived when they didn’t work together weird.  
Thing was…no one would or could understand, they themselves didn’t really understand . it was what it was…it was friendship, comradie, loneliness and something else…something that tasted like love sometimes, even though they never, ever thought about that.  
It began with a kiss, a drunken one, and a run hand in hand under the rain, toward a car, and the silence broken by the tickling of the raindrops against the window.   
There was a smile, and then a giggle coming from Karen, and Matt brushing some locks away from her face, his fingers trembling, his vision almost blurred and she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life.  
They were drunk…and the thing that had been building between them, since the first day was like that storm, that had caught them unprepared, that had made them run, hand in hand, fingers twined, clothes that became like second skins against them.  
There was a moment, just one, where they could have stopped, where they were lucid enough to understand, to care, to avoid.   
And then Karen kissed Matt…and it was like being wrapped in fire, and none of them thought…none of them cared.  
It was something that belonged to them and them alone, something no one would understand. Chemistry, spark, alchemy, written in the stars…  
Two people who apparently had nothing in common, who had lived their lives just fine, until they had met, until they had found out that there had been something missing….that there had been less color, less passion, less everything in their lives, until they met.  
Lips caressing each other, teasing each other, secret paths of pleasure that they instinctively knew when they touched, when they parted, and their eyes were twinkling and the storm outside was growing more intense.  
It was them…it would always be them…and they knew it, that weird combination of goofiness and sex appeal, of smarts and soulfulness, bright eyes and touches there came natural…that would never change.   
It was crazy, it was beautiful, it was inevitable and they didn’t think, didn’t talk, as hands explored, as buttons were unfastened, and they smiled, in silent apology for their cold hands, for the hurry in their movements.  
It was rain and thunders, outside that car, as Matt’s hands dug in Karen’s hair as he kissed her, and her blouse was unfastened, and her skin warm and silky pressed against him, against the wool of his coat.  
It was raindrops that fell from Karen’s hair, as she fumbled with the buttons of Matt’s shirt, and they were moving and somehow, almost defying the laws of physics she had ended up almost sideway on the passenger seat, a leg wrapped against Matt’s hip, her chest pressed to his.  
It was dangerous and forbidden and crazy…and they couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. Outside the car the storm was raging, thick raindrops on the windows, moonless sky and wind blowing as they both panted, coming up for air, seeking more, wanting more.  
No promises, no words, no future…just a car and kisses that became hungrier and hungrier, skin against skin, the taste of alcohol tingling on their tongues, their skin hot at the touch.  
There were smiles and seconds, heartbeats where they wanted to say more, wished they had the words, they knew them…but they didn’t. they couldn’t explain, they couldn’t rationalize, they could just feel.   
And they were glad there was so much darkness around them, they were glad they could barely make out each other’s faces in that small space, because there might have been tricks, instead they were just themselves, free from facades and self imposed rules.  
It began with a kiss, awkward a messy and hot and a run under the pouring rain, as they came together. It should not have been romantic: the way they moved, how their bodies found their way to each other in a car, passion blinding them and making them see it all so clearly at the same time…yet it was. As the first fire, the one who had ignited their blood faded, their movements became less erratic, a gentle rocking, soft, feather like lips touches took the place of bruising kisses, protective arms wrapped around Karen, as trembled, pleasure and cold running through her, chills making her toes curl, her hair still wet with rain and she felt Matt’s smile, against her face, his forehead touching hers, his breath soothing her.  
The storm kept going, big thick raindrops tickling against the windows, a moonless night and their heartbeats, gone wild slowly resuming their normal pace, as they held each other, their limbs twined, partially undressed and still drunk…but not enough not to know what had happened.   
What had happened was a beginning, a stolen moment in time, an inevitable outcome since the first time they had seen each other, touched each other.  
“What are we going to do?” Karen asked later, neither of them knew or cared they’d been in that car, wrapped in each other’s arms, listening to the rain.  
“Wait for the rain to stop…” Matt replied, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.   
“Sounds like a plan…” Karen said, her voice low and hoarse.  
The future had just started, under the rain, with a drunken kiss and a run, hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they embraced it.  
Together.


End file.
